Day after the sun guardian's battle
by ulquiorraguren
Summary: RyoheiXTsuna mmm 13 y.o. I think, again not explicit love love love... XD Short I THINK? some guardians appear just to help the plot...


AS always I do not own KHR but is a great anime, besides I get the ideas from it, jejejej

This is my secon fanfic so I hope u like it ; ) ... PLEASE REVIEW

Ryoihei & Tsuna

It was the day after the battle between the sun guardians;

Tsuna: "Oniisan!! Watch out!!" Tsuna shouted, waking up in a stroke, just to realize it was morning and the battle had already been won by his guardian, making the next Vongola leader acquire a pinkish color on his cheeks.

Suddenly,

"Go to see how everyone is doing Dame-Tsuna". Reborn said kicking Tsuna in the face miking him fall of his bed.

"What was that for… Reborn?" Tsuna shouted at the already sleeping baby.

"Well, there's no other choice. I can use this as an excuse to see Ryohei…" Tsuna blushed making a nervous smile on his face.

On his way to Ryohei's house, Tsuna ran into Kyoko.

"Good morning, Kyokochan, Where's Oniisan?" Tsuna wondered.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun, he's resting after the sumo match of last night; at home. I'm on my way to school are you coming?" Kyoko asked a blushed Tsuna.

"iie, I need to see how everyone is doing, so I'm headed to your place to see Ryohei." Leaving Kyoko, Tsuna thought:

"_I hope he's all right, yesterdays battle was very difficult."_

After some minutes of worrying and stress he realized, he was already in front of Ryohei's house & Ryohei was coming out the door.

"Tsuna join the boxing club, TO THE EXTREME". Ryohei put his hands on Tsuna's shoulders making the brunette's boy face get an incredible red face.

Looking at this Ryohei wondered what was wrong. Tsuna could only stare at the older boy into his grey eyes and gray short hair.

"Oniisan!!" Tsuna shouted. "What are you doing your arm is gonna get worse." Tsuna, with a worried attitude, grabbed him and went towards Ryohei's room.

Once there Tsuna kept holding Ryohei's hand without noticing.

"Tsuna you can let go now…" Ryohei whispered to the worried brunette.

"hii… Sorry" Tsuna said a little bit blushed, letting his guardian's hand go.

"YOPU'RE EMBARRASSED TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei shouted, making Tsuna's face acquire an even more reddish color. After an awkward moment of silence.

"Oniisan you shouldn't be out, your wonds are going to get worse; that's why I'm going o take care of you today." Tsuna stated. Making Ryohei's cheeks acquire a pinkish color.

"You don't have to worry about me I'm going to be all right, to the extreme." Ryohei said to Tsuna looking the other way and with a nervous voice.

"No... you stay here I'm going to get you something to eat so you can get better." With this said Tsuna left Ryohei's room and went directly towards the kitchen.

(Even though Tsuna had already learned how to cook from Nana, he thought he wasn't going to do such a delicious food as his mother).

"_No matter what, I need to take care of my… beloved one."_Tsuna thought blushing in an instant.

"_It's like Kyoko, he worries too much. But I feel much better just with him around."_ Ryohei thought.

"TO THE EXTREME." He shouted with apparently no good reason.

After sometime, well after too much time, Tsuna came to the room with a nice colored curry.

"OOOHHH THIS LOOKS SO GOOD, TO THE EXTREME." Tyoheis screams made Tsuna's face blush a little bit.

"I hope you like it" Tsuna said with a crackly voice.

Ryohei took some to his mouth, silence… and a tear came down Ryohei's eye.

"THIS IS EXCELLENT TSUNA YOU COULD BE AN EXCELLENT WIFE." Ryohei shouted wih his usual energy.

Making Tsuna's face blush a bit and looking the other way so, Ryohei didn't notice,

"_Well, at least it looks like he is recovering all right." _Tsuna thought.

Tsuna smiled to the boxer-nut awkwardly, and noticed some rice on his face. In a strange move, Tsuna leaned forward and WITH ONE OF HIS HAND CLEANED AND ATE THE RICE IN RYOHEI'S FACE. Making the gray-haired boy, move backwards and blush a little bit.

"What was that for, Tsuna" Ryohei asked with his hand on his face.

"Mmm… you had some food there so I thought of taking it so it didn't bother you." Tsuna said with his brown clear eyes staring into Ryohei's eyes.

This made Ryohei's face blush, into an almost radioactive red.

"So, It was a bad move, I knew it." Tsuna rushed out of the room misunderstanding Ryohei's face color.

"_I knew it, how could someone like him would be interested in someone like me, he's too energetic and I'm so not outgoing, and yet I couldn't control myself ehn I'm him_." Tsuna thought as he ran away from Ryohei's room, struggling not to let some tears out. But even though all his efforts some tear came out.

Ryohei stood up and chased after Tsuna, as he ran towards him, Ryohei felt…

"_Water… no this is a tear, Rsuna is crying!!" _Ryohei thought_ "how could I made him cry, what have I done?" _A chilling sensation went through Ryohei's spine at the same time he felt an incredible anger towards him, because of what he had caused to the boy caring for him.

Before Tsuna could get out of the house, something warm stopped him in a stroke.

He turned around and his body was so close, he could fill the other's body heat and heart beat, calming Tsuna down and in a strange way raising his heart bet too. He hoped he wasn't dreaming because this was the best feeling he ever felt.

When he looked up, a warm hand wiped a tear of his eye.

"Tsuna, don't cry, I can't stand seeing you like this, TO THE EXTREME."

Hearing, this and with no warning, a pair of lips locked into his, he could taste the food he had given to Ryohei, and a shiver went trhought Tsuna's spine, grabbing Ryohei's hand in a strong grip.

As this happened, Ryohei's arm surrounded, Tsuna's waist pulling the smaller boy towards him.

"_I never knew he liked me this way."_Tsuna kept thinking _"He really knows how to kiss",_closing his eyes, Suddenly the kiss was broken and a shout was heard, making Tsuna's ear tremble and opening his eyes.

"TO THE EXTREME, I loved that kiss." Ryohei's said with his loud voice. "Let's do it again"

Without any time to complain the brunette boy was pulled to another hot- wet- tong- fighting kiss. Tsuna didn't know what to do but to enjoy it and so he did, putting his hand on the back of Ryohei's head tightening the hug between them even more.

After the hot-wet kiss both boys where panting, still on the grip, and Tsuna asked

"Do you love me?" Ryohei's face acquired the radioactive reddish color once again.

"OF COURSE." His whole body surrounded with flames, making Tsuna blush and felt scared.

Both of them went into the living room, making Tsuna lay down with him on the couch, hugging; this way Tsuna could hear the other boy's heart beat. He looked upwards to meet a pair of grey caring eyes and another short kiss, making his worries go away.

DING DONG… the bell wasn't the only thing that made the boys break the kiss and hug, but not breaking the grip of his hands.

"10th!!" Gokudera shouted as he rushed trough the door and ran upstairs.

"Goku…dera-kun??" Tsuna wondered

"Yo… Tsuna" Yamamoto said watching both boys holding hands, without interrupting them.

"That baby told us to see how were you doing? 'cuz the classes have already started." Yamamoto told Tsuna.

"Hii… classes have already started? And I thought I had woken up earlier so this wouldn't happen." Tsuna said gathering his things so he could go to school.

The other hand tightened the grip making Tsuna turn around. But before he could ask what was the problem Gokudera shouted.

"What are you doing to the 10th, he has no time to play with you." Taking out a bunch of dynamite and lighting it.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down, calm down." Tsuna said worried.

"I'm not playing with him, HE IS MY BOYFRIEND TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei shouted, squeezing Tsuna's hand.

"Finally" someone added, Tsuna tried to locate the familiar voice…

"RE...REBORN, YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?" Tsuna shouted to the baby disguised as a lamp, "MORE IMPORTANTLY SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN IN HERE??"

"Since the first kiss" the little Mafioso answered, taking out a picture of Tsuna's & Ryohei's kiss.

"How, When, Where…?" Tsuna started asking Reborn, but instead of answering REborn ignored him and everyone started to laugh, even Gokudera had calmed down.

Tsuna felt a kiss on his cheek which made him calm down and blush a little, an arm surrounding Tsuna's neck made him walk.

"Let's go to school grabbing hands Tsuna, so everyone can see OUR LOVE TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei said with a confident voice.

"Yes let everyone see how much you love each other Tsuna/10th." Gokudera & Yamamoto said at the same time.

"But… But..." without enough time to complain he was dragged by his hand and headed towards the school.

_"Mm, well at least I'm with you" _Tsuna thought with a nervous smile on his face and almost tripping.

It had been a long walk (better said run) to the school with Ryohei's hand almost dragging Tsuna there; but once they got there Tsuna could only feel glares towards him and Ryohei. So he froze and grabbed tighter to Ryohei's arm and stood by his side.

"Don't worry Tsuna, let's go inside and tell everyone that we're together."Ryohei whispered into Tsuna's ear.

This made the boy blush and made his stress go away, but still the glares continued.

"Mhmm" Tsuna answered as they headed towards Tsuna's classroom. As they walked Tsuna had an odd feeling, because everytie he heard some girls giggle he blushed and looked at Ryohei's face, which looked at him with a big smile on his face.

At the entrance of the classroom both boys stood still.

"_What is he looking for..."_Tsuna tought and searched the room as if someone was missing or something had happened. Tsuna kept searching, for God knows what, and Ryohei kissed him in the cheek and said.

"It seems that Kyoko is not around, she's the only one, I truly want to tell about us. See you later, Tsuna." And he headed towards his own classroom.

"See ya later". Tsuna answered with some pinkinsh color on his cheeks and a smile.

Then, REALITY, he was now alone in front of his entire class mates (mostly girls that liked Ryohei)

"_Are they gonna kill me or are they going to…"_Tsuna's thoughts started to go overboard, and he started going to his seat, without realizing Gokudera & Yamamoto weren't there.

After he sat down the teacher entred, feeling some relief, but it didn't last long…

"OK OK, everyone lets start the class, you can do wathever you want with Ryohei's new boyfriend after the class." The teacher teased eveyone & stared at Tsuna.

"_What? Does everyone know but Kyoko-chan?"_ Tsuna thought, frozen by the glares of everyone, with a desperate look on his face.

After the class had begun, one of his guardians opened the door and said.

"Sensei, I've come to take Tsuna-san to the principal's office." The discipline club leader stated glaring at Tsuna.

"_Hi-Hibarisan, What did he said...? What did I do...?"_ Tsuna thought with en even more nervous face.

"OK" the teacher answered. "Tsuna-san go with him."

Tsuna stood in a hesitant way, as if he knew he was going to be killed by the discipline club leader, but it was way better than staying in the room with all the glares from those girls.

"Hi-Hibarisan, why does the principal, want to see, me?" Tsuna asked with a frightened tone of voice.

"He doesn't… the one who wants to see you is another person, and he said if I did this that bay would fight with me." Hibarisan answered with a bloodlust on his eyes.

"Hibarisan real interests appear, but why does Reborn wants to see me? Could it be…?" he thought with a nervous face.

"Where do I need to go--?" Tsuna asked to the long gone Discipline leader.

"To the rooftop" was written on a piece of paper in the floor.

At the time someone grabbed Tsuna's hand, making the brunette boy shiver, but it was all gone after he was kissed in the lips with a familiar strong force. The smell of the boy and they way he was kissed made him realize and realize it was his newly announced boyfriend, and didn't try to stop the kiss until it was over.

"What was that for Oniisan?" Tsuna stared at the taller-grey-eyed boy.

"It seemed that you were worried about something, so I wanted to take some of that worries away." Ryohei said with a smile on his face and grabbed Tsuna towards him with a hand on his waist.

"Wait, I have... no time I need... to go to the rooftop, because I... think Reborn wants to see me." Tsuna said with a paused voice and trying to break from the hug, without really wanting to go, but at the same time being careful of the other boys hurt arm.

"OH, I was asked to do the same, TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei shouted.

"What could Reborn want with both of us…" Tsuna thought while being dragged by the waist by his lover.

At that time he had no worries and was incredibly calmed down until he realized, they had already gotten to the door that opened to the rooftop, and everything just started to look really grim, he didn't know why but he felt like it.

Ryohei opened the door with one stroke and

"CONGRATULATIONS BOTH OF YOU." Was heard.

"wha.. What's going on?" Tsuna asked without anyone responding and being interrupted by Ryohei's response.

"THANKS TO THE EXTREME, MINASAN."

"YOU.. knew about these Oniisan?" Tsuna asked staring at Ryohei's eyes.

"OSSU, the one who asked me to get here was Kyoko, she told me she was going to do something for us; but I didn't know it was something like this." Ryohei answered staring back to Tsuna's eyes.

"We're so happy Tsuna-kun/Tsu-kun that you're finally looking happier with him." A greeting from Kyoko-chan & Nana was heard. Even his storm guardian who was angry, because he couldn't give a proper greeting felt happy for both of them.

"Oniisan, why didn't you tell me..?" Tsuna asked as everyone continued to congratulate them.

Before he could even finish his question Ryohei gave him a kiss…

"OOHHHHH" everyone shouted and clapped.

"Tsuna form now on none will take us apart, TO THE EXTREME."Ryohei shouted with his usual energy. Making Tsuna blush and making everyone laugh & AWWW at how cute they looked together.

THE END…


End file.
